A fluffy Warrior
by KhajiitJester
Summary: Ganondorf takes a stroll in the Market but he in counters a something strange and unusual, will this ruin his ego or will it disappear?


**A Fluffy Warrior**

It was another day in the kingdom of Hyrule, people going about their business and roaming the streets. Ganondorf took another stroll around the Market with a small bag of food, though he hated the sight of people staring at him every time he stopped to look at a few trinkets and useless items; it was then that something brushed up against the side of his leg.

He looked down to see that a small grey kitten was rubbing his body against his leg and purring, the small kitten looked up at him with adorable green emerald colored eyes.

The kitten mewed and stood up on its back legs to paw at his knee; Ganondorf scuffed at the sight and pushed the kitten away from his leg as he turned to leave the Market.

_Pathetic cat! _He said in his mind as he continued to make his way back to the Castle, he hated when the people stared at him and he disliked animals begging at him for food though he loved it when they came to him.

The guard looked over at the Gerudo man approaching him, "So, how many visitors will be coming with you today, Genondorf?" the guard asked with a smile to see a confused look on the taller man's face.

"What are you talking about fool! You know I always leave and return alone" Ganondorf disliked this guard's attitude, treating him like someone who would make friends.

"Not today Sir, I see someone with you" the guard tried to keep himself from laughing as he pointed down at the taller man's feet.

"What are you…?" Genondorf paused for a moment to look down at his feet, his eyes widen with surprise to see the same grey kitten.

"Hey Tom!" the gate guard would shout up at the other with a smile.

"What is it!" the other guard shouted back as he peeked down from above.

"Look who followed Ganondorf!" the gate guard shouted as he pointed at the taller man's feet.

"Whoa!" the guard above the gate started to laugh when he saw the kitten playing with Ganondorf's laces on his heavy boot.

"SHUT UP! I don't own this furball!" Ganondorf pushed the kitten away and glared at the guard with slightly almost flustered cheeks.

"Okay Ganondorf, you can go in… With your visitor" the gate guard snickered as he went to open the gate.

Ganondorf stormed in and left the kitten behind, he could hear it meow to him from the gate as it tried to get in once the gates closed. Deep down inside, he wanted to look back to see if the kitten made it through but he kept himself from doing so and continued to walk.

Night time came when Ganondorf finally made it to his quarters after a long day of working and training; he closed the door behind him and walked over to his bed. He sat down on his bed and took off his boots for a more comfortable feel when he stopped to look around his quiet room, he wondered if he should write up some reports before going to bed but his back said otherwise.

He sighed as he removed almost all his armor and remained in just his pants when he saw a tiny shadow at his door, walking back and forth as it stopped at the doorway and tiny furry paws popped in.

Ganondorf quietly watched as the tiny paws started to play with the strings on his rug, he huffed in amusement and grinned to see what those tiny paws will do when he heard footsteps on the other side of the door stop.

For some reason, his heart started to race when he saw the tiny paws disappear and the shadow running off the other direction. He got up and quickly walked to the door to open it when he stood in surprise to see the guard standing there with wide eyes.

The guard looked at the Gerudo man as they both stood in awkward silence when the guard cleared his throat and walked away fast, a little nervous to see almost a full view of the taller dark skin man.

Ganondorf shook his head and looked down both halls to see if the kitten was there, he sighed in disappointment to know the kitten ran off. Thanks to the guard that scared him or her right in the middle of playing with a piece of string, he went back into his room and closed the door when he paused.

The tiny kitten snuck into his room and jumped onto his bed as it yawned, making him or herself at home when it walked over to the big pillow and laid down. Ganondorf was daring himself to throw the kitten out the window when he stormed up to the cat but he felt himself freeze to the sight of the kitten sleeping curled up on his pillow.

"If you're going to stay here, CAT! I hope you make yourself useful when the time comes!" Ganondorf hissed as he sat on his bed and wondered what to do with the kitten now that it made its self at home; he looked at the kitten for a moment.

With one hand, he reached over and gently pets the kitten as he heard it purr softly to his touch.

_I guess you are a little warrior… brave enough to approach me with no fear… I like that. _Ganondorf thought as he gently stroked the kitten, watching it sleep peacefully on his pillow.

The End.


End file.
